A conventional skateboard generally includes a deck and two trucks that are connected to the underside of the deck. Each truck has two wheels connected to two ends of the truck and is cooperated with two respective bearings. However, there is no sufficient suspension device connected between the wheels and the trucks so that the wheels do not accurately response to the movement of the skateboard and it is experienced that the wheels could interfere with each other. Eventually, the players cannot maintain balance during severe changes of movements when playing the skateboard.
The present invention intends to provide a skateboard wherein each set of the wheel sets on the bottom of the deck includes two independent suspension devices so as to provide suspension features in different directions.